In the field of handrails and support accessories, such as swimming pool accessories, it is desirable to anchor supports, such as handrails, chairs, lifeguard platforms, diving boards and platforms, and starting platforms, into a ground surface, such as a pool deck. A typical handrail or support is cylindrical, approximately 1.9 inches in diameter. Various means are known for anchoring such supports into a pool deck or other ground surface. One such means is the use of a metal anchor that is embedded in the ground surface, for example, by installing the anchor during the construction of the pool deck by pouring the concrete or other pool surface around the anchor. Anchors receive the support member and hold it in place. Existing compression anchors, for example, utilize a compression ring that wraps around the cylindrical support when the support member is received in a cylindrical cavity of the anchor. The compression ring can be tightened to hold the support member in place and can be loosened to release the support member.
The use of existing anchors in a wet environment, such as around a swimming pool, poses particular problems. Because the water corrodes many metal materials, hand rails and other supports use stainless steel to present a clean, rust-free appearance. Conventional compression anchors, however, are formed from bronze or other material that tarnishes. When two pieces of stainless steel are pressed tightly together, a permanent bond may be formed. In the case of a support member and an anchor, this is undesirable because one purpose of the anchor is to allow the support structure to be removed from the anchor; if a permanent connection was intended, the support structure would be permanently mounted in the ground surface during construction and there would be no reason to use an anchor. As a result, existing anchors are formed from metal other than stainless steel, such as bronze.
One problem with the use of bronze and other materials is that they tarnish in a wet or damp environment. As a result, existing anchor systems include a stainless steel escutcheon plate that wraps around the support and covers the exposed portion of the anchor. The escutcheon plate is undesirable in many applications because it rises above the ground surface and because it is another piece of construction material that must be purchased and installed. What is needed is an improved compression anchor.